It's School Time
by loliconlover
Summary: Just a fic within a fic, Gumball finds a video showing of a school before the great mushroom war and proposes that he make a school and have everyone within age come to it, including fionna. She ends up getting more then she bargained for when a new guy who might know of her past shows up. A fionna/Marshall lee fic. Though she'll be all over the place.


Chapter 1  
Getting there

Fionna woke up with a start when she felt like was someone over her. She shot straight up, confused and groggy, wondering who it could be she turned alert. She signed when she saw it was just cake, then she groaned remembering what day it was and why cake was in here.  
"It's good to see you up, sweet pea", cake smiled, I have breakfast and your clothes laid out for you."  
Fionna groaned again and sighed loudly, she was not ready for this. Prince Gumball had found an old video that showed school from before the mushroom war, it perked his interest enough for him to call for construction for one. He said he wanted to see what it would be like having such a thing during our time and that he wanted to see how fun it might be, though Fionna guessed he was just doing it as a scientific experiment. He had asked her to be a student(Guinea pig) in his school(experiment), she thought about it but when she started thinking about how she'd be missing out on cool adventures shed have with cake she started to protect.

"Don't worry I'll be there too so you don't have to be nervous about being in unfamiliar territory", when she saw the huge smile on his face she couldn't even begin to protest she ended up blushing and saying sure whatever. But now she was wondering if she made the right choice she cursed herself for letting herself get worked up like that.

"Cake do I have to go?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Of course you have to go, you can't let Gumball down now can ya?"she winked and smiled mischievously. "Ugh, ok ok I'm getting up", Fiona moaned and jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. As she was getting ready she asked," Hey cake how come you were standing over me without saying anything?" " Ohh, umm, she stuttered as she was making up fionna's bed, well I was gonna to wake you up but then I started thinking of how precious you are sleeping and then I started thinking about how precious you would be in your school uniform and then I started thinking of I wish mom and dad could see you going to your first school"  
Fionna chuckled she couldn't help find it funny how excited her sister was over something like this, "It's not that big of a deal cake, it's just school, Fiona walked out of the bathroom with her uniform on, how do I look?"

The uniform consists of a white polo shirt a red vest and a red and black plaid was simple though Fionna thought the skirt was too flowy and would have liked it better if she could just wear her normal outfit but she didn't want to crush gumball's spirit so she went with it.  
"Well I think you look adorable sugar, she smiled at Fionna then turned to leave, but it is a very big day I can't tell you why but it just feels so exciting, anyways you don't want to be late so come have some breakfast its bacon and eggs."

Fionna sighed and followed after cake, when the smell of bacon hit her it reminded her of how empty her stomach was. She sat down at the table and started chowing down on the food,"Hey cake, who else is supposed to be in this school thing? , she had asked Gumball a month ago when this started and he said it was a "Surprise". She had let it go then but now she was curious again, "Fionna don't eat so unlady like and well I asked Gumball a week ago and he only said some kids and teens around your age would be attending. She wondered if that meant marshal was going to be there, he was a teenager, technically in at least undead years, with that thought in mind she chugged the last bit of juice and grabbed her backpacked and headed for the door.

"Have a good day hunny and try to have fun, cake yelled as she started cleaning up the table," Alright cake, no promises though." She heard cake laugh before she started out the door, she shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun and breathed in deep as the wind blew against her face. She sighed what sort of adventure awaited her at school and started off in the direction of the candy kingdom.


End file.
